Vive la fin des cours !
by LoganSlendy
Summary: Ahhh la sonnerie qui signale la fin d'une dure journée de cours, qui ne l'adore pas ? Un certain adolescent, lui, ne se précipite pas tant que ça pour sortir de cet "enfer" nommé lycée... N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis (constructifs), même pour des critiques, je suis toujours preneuse ! :D


~ Fanfic GrimmIchi ~

17h55. Fin des cours dans un petit lycée de la banlieue de Karakura. Salle de classe des terminales B. A l'entente de la sonnerie, tous les élèves présents poussent un soupir de contentement.

Ils sortent de la salle, puis du lycée en discutant avec légèreté de ce qu'ils allaient faire de leurs

week-ends respectifs.

Cependant, un seul dans le lot prenait un peu plus son temps que ses camarades. Il a bien remarqué le regard appuyé que lui lançait son professeur de mathématiques, mais il ne se précipita pas, et pris même plaisir à se baisser pour ramasser son sac, cambrant avec insolence son bassin afin de faire ressortir son « petit cul à croquer » que le plus âgé aimait tant.

\- « _Bordel, s'il continue je vais le prendre à même le sol ce petit con_ », pensa le bleuté.

Ledit petit con se dirigea vers son amant _(faites pas comme si vous l'aviez pas deviné),_ son regard fixé dans le sien, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres, et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de lui.

\- « _Vous avez bien travaillé aujourd'hui, Kurosaki …_

 _\- Merci sensei_ , lui répondit le plus jeune. _Cependant, je n'ai pas trop compris une partie de la leçon d'aujourd'hui… Pourriez-vous me l'expliquer plus en détail… ?_

\- _Mh pas de soucis, installe-toi à un bureau..._ »

Le rouquin s'exécuta et posa son cahier, ouvert à la page de la leçon qu'il avait soi-disant mal compris. Le plus grand arriva derrière lui, le surplombant et commença son petit cours particulier. Même s'ils savaient tous les deux que ce petit moment était surtout un jeu, le professeur en profita quand même pour réexpliquer le cours au jeune adulte, ce dernier écoutant religieusement la voix de l'homme. Pendant sa petite explication, son souffle chaud se perdit plus ou moins volontairement dans le cou et dans les mèches de cheveux de l'orangé.

\- _Tu sais que tu es incroyablement sexy quand tu mordilles ton crayon comme ça… ?_

 _\- C'est pas que le crayon que j'aimerais mordiller… Quand tu te retourne pour essuyer le tableau, ça me rend dingue et ça me donne surtout envie de te bouffer tout entier… »_

Sur ces mots, il se tourna sur sa chaise et entraîna les lèvres de son homme dans un délicieux et langoureux baiser. Les langues se caressent, se battent, ce contact prouvant à l'autre tout l'amour et le ressenti de chacun. C'est un baiser libérateur, parce que même si Ichigo est majeur, ils savent qu'ils ne peuvent pas être démonstratifs dans l'enceinte du lycée …

 ***CLAC***

Ils se séparèrent précipitamment et légèrement rouges quand un camarade de Ichigo revint dans la salle.

\- _Euh… Excusez-moi, j'ai oublié ma veste…_

 _\- Tu aurais pu toquer, ta mère t'a jamais appris la politesse ? Et Kurosaki, tu mettra demain dans mon casier les exercices que je t'ai demandé._

 _\- Bien, professeur... »_

Ils reprenaient tous les deux une couleur normale, même si le nouveau venu n'avait sûrement rien remarqué.

Grimmjow, dans sa courtoisie légendaire, poussa un bruyant soupir quand ce dernier vint à son tour lui demander des explications sur la leçon du jour. Ils échangèrent un regard entendu avec sa moitié, qui sortir alors que la salle et traîna un peu dans les couloirs, laissant ses pensées divaguer _(vaguer HAHAHA comment ça c'est pas drôle …?)_ sur sa relation peu banale.

C'était son prof de maths depuis la seconde et même s'il savait depuis le collège qu'il aimait les hommes. Dès qu'il avait vu l'autre homme pour la première fois, il avait de suite « flashé » sur lui mais sans pour autant lui faire du rentre-dedans ou même flirter.

Le plus âgé, de son côté, n'était pas resté de marbre. Cependant, avec sa classe connue de tous, celui-ci ne s'était pas gêné pour mater (plus ou moins discrètement) son étudiant. De fil en aiguille, ils se rapprochèrent : cours particuliers pour l'élève turbulent qu'était la fraise (qui changea radicalement en vue de cette relation) puis, au bout de quelques mois, Ichigo devenu majeur, ils se rencontrèrent dans un café à quelques rues du lycée. A l'abri des regards, les pieds se rencontrent sous la table, les regards se croisent, puis au fil de la discussion l'un décala sa chaise pour se rapprocher de l'autre homme. Des doigts se posèrent sur une joue, deux visages se rencontrèrent et, « enfin » comme chacun pensa, les lèvres effleurèrent leurs consœurs dans un baiser tendre à l'extrême. Puis les jours passèrent, leur relation s'installa petit à petit. Au bout de plusieurs semaines, Ichigo dévoila à son père pourquoi il découchait souvent, et malgré les craintes du roux, le pris plutôt bien mais il voulu quand même rencontrer son gendre.

Aujourd'hui, cela fait presque un an qu'ils sont ensemble, un peu plus amoureux chaque jour l'un de l'autre, et ils ne pouvaient toujours pas s'empêcher de se lancer des petits regards en cours, ou de s'embrasser à la dérobée au détour d'un couloir vide.

Ichigo se saisit de son portable.

 **18h10**

 **De : Ichigo**

 **A : Chaton**

 **Rendez-vous au local à bagages du rez-de-chaussée...Tu me manques**

De son côté, le bleuté senti une légère vibration dans la poche arrière de son jean, et sourit en lisant le message de son amant. L'autre élève venait tout juste de quitter la salle et l'enseignant rangeait désormais ses affaires dans sa sacoche avec empressement. Il éteignit les lumières, ferma la porte à clé et se précipita vers la cage d'escaliers pour descendre les deux étages qui le séparaient de son homme.

Arrivé devant le fameux local à bagages, il reprit quelques secondes sa respiration et toqua légèrement à la porte. Il entendit un « entre ! » étouffé par le bois épais de la porte. Il eut à peine le temps de la refermer derrière lui qu'il sentir un torse chaud se coller contre son dos, et des lèvres tentatrices se promener dans son cou. Il se retourna et embrassa langoureusement son petit ami, avant d'à son tour l'embrasser tendrement dans le cou pendant que le plus jeune penchait la tête sur le côté pour laisser à son chéri un plus grand champ d'action.

 _\- « J'ai attendu ce moment toute cette putain de journée... »_ Il ponctua chaque mot d'un baiser un peu plus appuyé que le précédent.

L'autre ne put répondre que par un petit soupir de plaisir, déjà dans un autre monde tant le plaisir l'assaillait de toute part et tant il était heureux de enfin pouvoir être tout contre son homme.

\- _« Bordel Grimm… T'attends quoi pour me prendre… ?_

 _\- J'attendais juste que tu me supplie... »_

« _L'enfoiré..._ » pensa Ichigo

Ils pouvaient désormais sentir l'érection de l'autre, comprimée dans leurs pantalons respectifs, se presser contre sa jumelle. Dans la pénombre de la pièce, Grimmjow chercha le verrou de la porte pour qu'ils ne soient pas dérangés, pendant qu'Ichigo se déshabilla entièrement, chose que l'autre fit en suivant. Il s'embrassèrent à nouveau, mais cette fois le bleu se pencha un peu et ne tarda pas à taquiner les tétons de son chéri. Chéri qui ne se fit pas attendre pour gémir légèrement, une main dans les cheveux de son amant et l'autre sur sa propre bouche pour étouffer les gémissements qui se faisaient de plus en plus nombreux et bruyants au fur et à mesure que son partenaire descendait vers sa virilité fièrement dressée. Une langue joueuse vient se poser sur le bout, le taquinant quelques secondes avant que des lèvres virent prendre d'assaut son sexe, y appliquant de doux et lents va-et-viens, qui se firent plus rapides au fil du temps qui passait.

Cependant, il ne laissa pas sa fraise jouir et se releva, haletant d'excitation.

\- « _Tu préfères pas qu'on le fasse dans un endroit plus confortable … ?_

 _\- D'accord, mais on se grouille...putain... »_

Ils se rhabillèrent en quatrième vitesse, ouvrirent la porte, vérifièrent sommairement si il y avait encore quelqu'un dans les couloirs puis se précipitèrent hors de l'établissement, courant dans les couloirs main dans la main _(comment ça c'est cliché?)_. Arrivés dans la voiture, ils se jettent à nouveau l'un sur l'autre, leurs bouches soudées l'une à l'autre et les mains fouillant dans les cheveux de leur chéri. Grimmjow s'y pris à plusieurs fois pour réussir à mettre la clé dans le contact et démarrer sa voiture, et il les conduisit jusqu'à son appartement. Sur le trajet, ils gardèrent leurs mains soudées, puis il laissa sa main rôder « innocemment » sur la cuisse de son amant, savant parfaitement que c'est une de ses zones les plus érogènes.

Il se gara tant bien que mal sur sa place de parking, encore sur son petit nuage. Ils rentrèrent dans le bâtiment presque en défonçant la porte d'entrée et, comme vous vous en doutez, ils continuèrent les préliminaires dans l'ascenseur. La porte s'ouvrit sur la petite voisine octogénaire de Grimmjow, son copain ayant les jambes serrées autour de sa taille et lui déposant une pluie de baisers papillons dans le cou.

\- « _Bonjour madame, passez d'excellentes fêtes de fin d'année ! »_

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant du coin de l'œil la mamie les fixer, sa bouche formant un parfait « o » de stupéfaction devant la scène qui était en train de se jouer devant elle.

Il ouvrit avec fracas la dernière porte qui les séparaient de « leur » petit nid douillet. Se jetant sur le lit (qui craqua un peu au passage mais ils ne s'en rendirent pas compte), ils reprirent là où ils s'étaient arrêtés : en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, ils se retrouvèrent à nouveau complètement nus et se collèrent l'un à l'autre, des mains se promenant encore et encore dans des cheveux, sur les dos ou sur les fesses de leur partenaire. Le dominant se plaça sur le plus petit et empoigna à la fois délicatement mais avec une légère fermeté _(si si c'est possible … Comment ça je vous embête avec mes interventions intempestives ? Ohlala c'est bon j'ai compris …)_ leurs verges et imprima dessus un mouvement de va-et-viens, son visage dans le cou du rouquin alors qu'ils laissaient aller leurs gémissements de plaisir. Ichigo attrapa à tâtons un tube de lubrifiant et une protection dans la table de chevet de son compagnon, et l'habilla tout en s'occupant de ses tétons avec sa langue pendant que son partenaire le préparait avec une douceur sans nom.

Au bout de quelques minutes de longs et délicieux préliminaires, Ichigo s'allongea sur le dos et attira son chéri à lui en passant une main sur sa nuque et l'embrassa tendrement pendant que ce dernier pressa doucement son gland contre son entrée avant de se laisser glisser en lui progressivement.

\- _« Ooooh putain...chaton… »_

Il poussa un petit cri de douleur alors que le _chaton_ lui avait mordu férocement l'épaule.

\- _« Je t'ai déjà dit de pas m'appeler chaton..._ _Berry..._

 _\- « J-j'y peut rien si...bordel...si tu ronronnes et miaules dans ton som...meil... »_

Il n'arrivait pas à aligner correctement deux mots pendant que son amour commençait à donner de légers coups de bassin, se rapprochant toujours un peu plus de sa prostate avant de la taper de plein fouet. Il lui adresse un grand sourire ravi en le voyant se cambrer d'un coup, la bouche grande ouverte, sous le plaisir qu'il lui donnait. Il l'attrapa par les hanches et continua ses coups de butoir, leur peau claquant l'une contre l'autre et leurs gémissements et grognements de plaisir brisant le silence de leur cocon. Griffures, morsures, baisers plus sauvages les uns que les autres, leurs ébats durèrent une bonne partie de la nuit jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignirent le point de non retour, et s'écroulèrent de fatigue l'un contre l'autre, totalement découverts des draps qui avaient finis par terre.

Au petit matin, malgré le mal de dos qui se ferait sentir encore quelques heures (mais il est habitué), « Berry » eut un petit sourire tendre en sentant son amour parcourir son dos et sa nuque de baisers. Il se tourna vers lui et tomba pour la énième fois depuis déjà plusieurs fois, amoureux de ce « dieu grec » comme il aimait se le dire intérieurement.

« - _Pour la musculature je suis d'accord, mais pour ce qui se situe plus au sud par contre... »_

Oh merde...il avait pensé tout haut…

Cette petite histoire se finit donc sur un Kurosaki cramoisi, essayant vainement de se cacher derrière un oreiller pendant que son chaton se moquait gentiment de lui tout en essayant de lui voler un baiser.


End file.
